Attack of the Clones
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Robin Girl, Batman, and Robin go see Attack of the Clones Star Wars. See if you can tell who the real fan is! RR. Completed


Attack of the Clones  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
~~  
  
I was bored after an exam when I wrote this one. ^_^ See if you can tell who is the real fan.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey move it"  
  
"Why? I was here first."  
  
"So I wanna sit there."  
  
"So you can be with your girl friend?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Both of you shut up. The movie is starting."  
  
"Wow..that Padame is hot."  
  
"…." *Sweat drop *  
  
"…." *sweat drop *  
  
Silence for 10 minutes  
  
"Stop drooling she is to young for you."  
  
"Hey I'm not that old. Ooo look it's a light stick."  
  
"*sweat drop * No it's called a light saber."  
  
"Oh..well I like Light Stick better."  
  
"But that's not the name."  
  
"So."  
  
"*slaps him * Shut up."  
  
"*rubs his face* Owww.."  
  
"*grins shaking his head * You deserved that one."  
  
"Hey whose side are you on?"  
  
"No one's *turns back to the movie* Hey look it's that Quigon…"  
  
"*sigh * He's dead. He died in the first episode."  
  
"Oh…well then.. *evil sounding music goes off * It's his evil…mini me."  
  
The other two fall on the floor.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"No..nothing..God..you are so stupid."  
  
Silence for another 10 minutes  
  
"Hey look it's Luke."  
  
"Luke isn't in this one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cos he isn't born yet…"  
  
"O..well when will he be born?"  
  
"Not right now…"  
  
"Next movie?"  
  
" *shrugs tiredly * Guess So..Robin.."  
  
"And that means that Padame and Anakin are going to get married…"  
  
"Yes, very good Batman.."  
  
" *beams * See I am smart."  
  
"Why can't you use that when you're fighting crime?"  
  
"*growls and fumes silently *"  
  
"I think you made him mad."  
  
"What it's true…"  
  
"So..that still wasn't nice.."  
  
Silence for another 10 to 20 minutes  
  
"Yuck..love scenes.."  
  
"What's the matter with them?"  
  
"They're sick.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cos they have kissing in them."  
  
"*makes kissing noises.*"  
  
"*covers his ears.* Stop it stop it."  
  
"You two had better not be kissing over there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's jealous."  
  
"Oh..does Batman need a kiss to?"  
  
"No.."  
  
Both giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"Be quiet and watch the movie."  
  
"Aye Aye Captin Batman."  
  
"Don't do that.."  
  
"Don't do what?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
Time passes by and now we are at the scene where Anakin loses his arm in battle.  
  
"Hey look Anakin lost his arm."  
  
"EW!! I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Don't get sick on me."  
  
"Some boy friend you are…"  
  
"If you do it then I'll do it."  
  
"Wow!! Yoda is kicking butt!!"  
  
"I didn't know something that little could move so fast."  
  
"*smirks * I didn't know something so "big" could move as fast as you do."  
  
"HEY! Take that back bird brains."  
  
"That one Robin was below the belt."  
  
"No it wasn't it was 1 mm above the belt."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"That wasn't funny that was insulting."  
  
Silence until the credits of the movie.  
  
"Awww the movie is over."  
  
"Robin you talked through half of it if not all of it."  
  
"So it was still good."  
  
"*turns to Batman.* So what did you think?"  
  
"*still mad at Robin.*"  
  
"I think Batman is still mad at you and he controls your social life Boy Wonder."  
  
"*sighs * Wonderful…"  
  
They stand up and walk outside, as they are on their way to the parking lot they pass a movie poster for the movie they just saw.  
  
"I want a light stick."  
  
"Batman it's called a light saber."  
  
"I call it a light stick."  
  
"But that's not what it's called."  
  
"I'm the boss here and I say it's a light stick."  
  
"Well I'm the girl on the team and when the girl ain't happy no body happy."  
  
Both men hang their heads immediately surrendering.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"*giggles.* I love when you do that."  
  
In the Batmobile Robin perks back up.  
  
"So are we going to come back for the next movie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
End Story  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW THEN!!!  
  
~~~ 


End file.
